


Took You Farther Than You'd Ever Want to Go

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Uliro Week 2017 [2]
Category: Voltron Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, This is fluff, Uliro Week 2017, please imagine Shiro with a giant stuffed animal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: Day 1: WeaknessJust kind of a look into how Ulaz and Shiro might think of the whole "Love is a weakness" thing + Kolivan Being Concerned





	Took You Farther Than You'd Ever Want to Go

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm thinking that for the first prompt of a day that'll hopefully be 2k+ words and then the second one just 1k+? We shall see lol

The Blade of Marmora had rules, like any organization. They had their traditions, yes, but overall it was still better to a Blade than to be a mindless servant of the Empire. The Empire only wanted the Galra to do things that would serve them.

Love was such a danger thing to have because superiors could easily turn it against someone. Still, as a Blade, love was encouraged. It gave people something to fight for. Typically, it would be that one half of a pair, if any, would be a mole within the Empire and the other half would work remotely from headquarters or another base.

Needless to say, Shiro and Ulaz were a special case, and it didn’t take a genius to see how dangerous their relationship could be.

Kolivan only really took note of it after a rare day in which the Paladins were able to relax. They had all gone to a fair, where Ulaz had won a huge stuffed animal and given it to Shiro, who had blushed profusely but hadn’t refused it. That part of it had seemed normal; it was no secret that Ulaz respected the Black Paladin greatly, as they all did, so such a simple gift didn’t seem too strange. It was what happened after they had all gotten back to the Castle of Lions that concerned Kolivan.

It had been after dinner and during the time where everyone was about in different parts of the castle. The members of the Blade typically roamed around if no one needed their assistance immediately. Kolivan was passing through one of the lounge areas, on his way to speak with the princess, when he saw them together. The fact that the scene was so innocent was endearing. Shiro’s arms were wrapped around the toy and his head was resting on Ulaz’s lap.

Ulaz looked up at the sound of the door opening, his ears twitching as he did. He gave a small nod to Kolivan before returning his attention to Shiro. His fingers were slowly combing through the paladin’s and the look that he was giving the resting man was filled with so much admiration that Kolivan felt uncomfortable.

Still, he stood there, taking in the peaceful sight for a few more moments. He knew that Ulaz was willing to risk everything to help the Blade and Voltron. That wasn’t what he was worried about, really. It was the fact Shiro was so comfortable around Ulaz that he was sleeping more soundly than he would if he was in one of the healing pods. Kolivan was fine with them having a relationship, but he was worried about what Shiro would do if Ulaz was in danger. What Ulaz would do was already clear; he was willing to risk life and limb for the causes. But humans were unpredictable, especially these paladins.

Ulaz yawned, breaking Kolivan’s concentration. “Are you going to bed any time soon?” 

Kolivan lifts an eyebrow. “Why the sudden interest in my activities, Ulaz?”

He shrugged. “Oh, you know. Rumors and such.”

Kolivan spluttered. “Excuse me?”

Shiro shifted, his eyes opening. Ulaz looked down at him, smiling down at him. It seemed to be a cue for Ulaz to get up and pick up his mate. In his arms, Shiro looked tiny and docile; he didn’t look like he practically carried the fate of the universe on his shoulders. He didn’t look like a person who could make or break worlds in an instant, just a young man with his boyfriend.

“We’ll be off then,” Ulaz said. If Galra could wink, Kolivan imagines this is where Ulaz would. “Enjoy your rendez-vous.”

“It’s not a rendez-vous,” Kolivan muttered underneath his breath as they all depart the room in different directions.

\---

Ulaz leaned over Shiro, drying off his hair with a towel before sitting down next to him. “What are you thinking about, Shiro?”

He says nothing as he leans against Ulaz, his face against his boyfriend’s soft chest. “Just… I don’t want to lose you again.”

“And I you.” It’s a soft, quiet, confession. It feels like a sin because it feels like they shouldn’t be doing this. Ulaz felt greedy because some people didn’t get a second chance like this. Some people lost their love ones and they would never come back.

“Ulaz?”

He buried his face into Shiro’s neck. He remembered when he wasn’t sure if Shiro had really escaped or if he’d been recaptured and Earth taken over by the Galra. Such had been living at Base Thaldycon.

They were both here though, despite Robeasts and Galra fleets and Druids.

The romantic in Ulaz wanted to say that it was because they cared about each other that they were still here, in defiance of everything.

Some people thought that love was a weakness, something that distracted people from their missions, but he knew that it was actually what strengthened people. It gave them a purpose, something to really fight for. They could fight for some higher cause all that they wanted, but it was the person that you loved, the person who was right next to you, that gave you the will to fight.

Ulaz was fighting for Shiro, no matter what anyone else thought. And he didn’t mind if Shiro wasn’t fighting just for him. The call of a Paladin was more important than anyone person. That was okay to Ulaz, because he had Shiro next to him, and that’s what he really cared about.

\---

Shiro loved waking up next to Ulaz. He liked the feeling of Ulaz’s fur against his cheek and how he always made sure that Shiro had a blanket up and tucked around his shoulders. It seemed if there was one thing that the Galra understood about human biology, it was their need for warmth both physically and for comfort. He liked the steady rhythm of Ulaz’s heartbeat underneath his ear, the perfect natural lullaby. He liked the smell of Ulaz, too. It seemed like he always woodsy and clean.

Most importantly, he thinks, is that the presence of Ulaz is comforting. It just makes sense, in a way, maybe because he was there during Shiro’s captivity and when they met up again, it was on good terms.

Shiro interlocked their fingers. This was more than good terms, this was perfect. This is something that grounded him, no matter what other people thought about having relationships in the midst of a war.

He kissed Ulaz on the lips, even though his boyfriend was asleep. He just looked so peaceful, so relaxed, instead of how tense he usually was because of all of the combat plans and such.

This was an image that Shiro would carry with him into battle, that would make him just that much more determined to win this fight against the Galra.


End file.
